Swedens Box
by PrussianBitch345
Summary: Berwald has never been good with sick children, when peter is ill and Tino cant stay home to watch him, will Berwald be able take care of peter? (Extremely bad summary, just read the fic and see...)


_**AN: human AU. Just a cute oneshot based off the time Sweden put Sealand in a box (Hetalia beautiful world, episode 16, at 2:37…) on a totally unrelated note, does anyone know where I can get a life? I seem to have misplaced mine…**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

My life is perfect. I have a beautiful wife who I love with all my heart, who cooks and cleans and, most importantly care's for our adoptive son, Peter. I, am not good with kids. I knew this when I agreed to adopt with Tino, this is why, I leave things like caring for peter when he's sick, to Tino. Don't get me wrong, I love my son, I just, don't know what to do with ill children…

But on this fateful day, when Peter wakes up with a cough and fever, Tino has to go to a meeting with his boss, and Emil, our babysitter couldn't come and help on such short notice. Which is how I ended up alone, with peter, for the first time since he was a baby.

I am drawing on all my knowledge on what my mum did when I was sick as a child. She made me soup, and rubbed my back and she made me stay in bed. I smiled to myself when I realised I was doing everything right. I had put Vicks vaporub on his chest, I had brought him soup in bed and, so far peter had stayed in bed. I was on a role!

And then I heard the tv click on in the sitting room, the sound of 'transformers', peters favourite show, flowing into the kitchen where I sat.

" 'Ah had ta jinx it" I muttered to myself. Getting up to reprimand peter and send him off to bed. I smiled as I saw my son sitting excitedly in front of his program in his optimus prime pajama's.

"ya' shud be in bed Peta'." I said firmly. He jumped when he saw me looking at him, and then whined when he registered what I had said.

"Aw but Far. its a new episode!" he whined, coughing from the strain on his voice. "Just one, pleeease!" he pleaded, throwing me the puppy-dog pout. I always fell for this and he knew it.

"Jus' one." I confirmed with a sigh. Turning back to the kitchen, I went to start dinner. Twenty minutes later I found myself throwing the freshly flayed salmon in the fridge to marinate. Washing my hands, I realised that the episode of peters show should be over, and that I should be sending him to bed.

I walked back into the living room to find Peter watching what I recognized to be 'Pokémon' with the yellow Pikachu doll that our neighbor Honda Kiku, had given him. I sighed and turned off the tv, via the remote.

"go ba' up ta bed now peta'." I said in what I though was a firm and commanding tone, that I would use when telling my co workers something.

And then there was the puppy-dog pout, which is how I found myself agreeing to twenty more minutes. I walked into the kitchen to plan my next attack. I knew that if he kept using that adorable face to his advantage, that he would keep getting what he wanted. I had to figure out I way to get peter away from the tv, without hurting him (I'd never forgive myself) and without seeing his face.

It was around that time that I noticed the medium sized box, waiting at the garage door to go to recycling.

'Bingo.' I thought with a smirk, and picked up the box. I could have just gone through with my nefarious plan then and there, but I am a man of my word, and whether I was coerced or not, had agreed to give peter twenty minutes. Looking at my watch I calculated that I had about, fifteen minutes to kill. So, I did what any sensible, grown man would do…I decorated the box.

I used a bunch of Tino's glitter pens to draw robots and poke balls all over the box, except for one panel, where I drew a (in my opinion) perfect picture of the London eye, big ben and some double decker busses. Labelling it England in large letters. I began to put away the pens and markers, returning them to the study, when my timer went off, alerting me to the fact that peters twenty minutes were up, and this time, I would succeed in getting him to bed.

I grabbed the box from the kitchen table, and snuck, slowly and quietly into the living room, to find my son sitting contentedly in front of the television.

One…

Two…

Three!

I pounced catching Peter in the box, causing im to let out a yelp of surprise. "FAR! what?!" he cried indignantly.

"Time ta go ba' ta bed Peta'." I said my voice emanating the laughter I felt inside. I heard him huff in the box, "That was hardly necessary…" he huffed. (sometimes I swore this kid's biological parents where British…) I chuckled. "ya watch too much tv." I say, before flipping the box, so that peter sat inside the box, facing away from me, and began to walk towards the stairs when Tino walked through the door, only to stop and stare at me.

"Why is peter in a box?" he asks, utterly clueless as to the battle of wills that resulted in this.

" 'Splain later, Peta' has ta go to bed." I say with a pointed look at the strong willed blond in the box, and proceeded to bring him to bed, leaving my bewildered wife to shake his head, muttering about 'strange swede's.'

Later~

"and tha's why peta' was in a box." I say, finishing telling Tino why I had our son in a box when he had gotten home.

"and you where worried that you would be a bad babysitter." He chuckled, stretching over the now empty box I held in my arms to peck me on the lips.

"he can spend some time to play with me once he's well, don't you think?" I ask with a smirk. My husband just gave me a smile. "Its not my opinion you should be asking of, for something like that." He chuckled.

 _ **End~**_

 _ **AN: Aww, I thought that was so kawaii! I love that scene; it makes me laugh so hard. Sufin is my OTP but I don't really write about them, because Berwald's accent is really hard :P. anyway, I might make a companion fic for this… what do you think?**_

 _ **Far= Father (Swedish)**_

 _ **Review Da? ^J^**_

 _ **PrussianBitch345**_


End file.
